Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -52\% \times -\dfrac{4}{8} \times 24\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{8} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -52\% \times -50\% \times 24\% = {?} $ $ -52\% \times -50\% \times 24\% = 6.239999999999999 \% $